


at this moment, you mean everything

by daisieflowers



Series: observations and reflections through the eyes of nancy wheeler [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BBQ, Family, Fluff, Nancy POV, Observing, Party, character study of sorts?, end of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisieflowers/pseuds/daisieflowers
Summary: It is the end of summer, Hopper has been rescued and everyone is gathered at Steve's for a celebration BBQ. Nancy reflects on the events over the past few years, the people in her life and the future they have in front of them.





	at this moment, you mean everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a line from my previous story, we're nothing more than friends, and kinda of snowballed from there. You don't need to have read my previous story to understand this story, but it does exist in the same universe so if you would like to read beforehand than please feel free.
> 
> If you don't then all you need to really know is that basically Nancy is not aware of Robin's sexuality and so assumes her and Steve are in a relationship.

Nancy stepped out of the car and took an involuntary intake of breath as she looked up at the large house looming over them. She wondered if she would ever feel completely comfortable returning to this place, if there would ever be a time when she didn’t get the flashbacks from several years ago. She had a feeling that the answer was no.

Jonathan rounded the car after locking it and she fell into step with her boyfriend as they began the walk up the driveway to the front door, mike trailing behind them. Nancy felt the familiar feeling of deja vu that she always felt on the limited times she returned. It was almost like she had stepped back in time to the night that started it all, the night where she was still unaware of everything that loomed around her. She had simply been an excited sophomore who couldn’t believe the hot, junior and current king of the school was showing an interest in her. Little old Nancy Wheeler. She had no idea back then that it would be the last night she ever saw her best friend live and well again.

A cough from Jonathan brings her back to the present, and she draws her attention to her boyfriend as he knocks quickly on the door. Nancy can hear the faint sound of music pumping through and Nancy can guess that Steve has his speakers hooked up so they can listen to music. The three of them stand for about 30 seconds with no response, before Jonathan raises his arm in order to knock again, but before he can the door swings open and there stands Steve, a large smile on his face and a beer in hand.

Nancy lets her eyes roam over her former boyfriend quickly. He looked good compared to the last time she saw him 3 weeks earlier. The bruises that he had acquired on his face had pretty much disappeared at this point and he no longer looked tired, warn out and frazzled. His hair was immaculate like always, styled just like he always had it, tall and proud. He wore a pair of light washed jeans and a thin, plain white T-shirt that hugged him in all the right places.

Steve ushered them all in, directing them straight through the house and out into the garden. The sun was shining hot in the sky and they were gathered for a BBQ so it made sense they were getting set up in the garden. Nancy knew all this but it still didn’t stop the slight hitch in breath at the sight of the pool, illuminated bright and sparkling in the middle of the garden.

Back when she was still dating Steve and after everything went down with Barb and the upside down, Nancy had avoided his house as much as possible. Always offering her own home as a place for them to hang out between school or suggesting places for them to go on dates. She hadn’t been able to avoid the house completely without raising suspicion, but even when she had come around she had managed to avoid his back garden and the pool completely and so this was the first time she was returning. It felt strange.

Everything was so different today compared to last time. For starters it wasn’t an evening, the afternoon sun was shining high in the sky. There was no sign of Tommy H and Carol with their obnoxious attitudes that intimidated Nancy slightly, no sign of Steve trying desperately hard to impress both Nancy and his friends. The atmosphere was much warmer, and not just because of the weather.

Mike had bounced over to El and Will who were conversing with each other as they sat side by side on one of the many sun loungers dotted around the pool. Joyce was between the kitchen and the garden, setting up some snacks for them to snack on before the food was ready later that night. Hopper was stood off to the side and looking at the grill that he planned to cook on a little later, Steve had headed over and was now stood by his side, talking with him and Nancy wondered if he was telling the chief how to work the grill. The other kids had not arrived yet and Nancy wondered when they would show up. She had thought Steve might have picked them all up before everyone else arrived, he was normally the one taxing them around.

Jonathan headed straight over to Will in order to greet his brother. Since the Byers return to Hawkins last month, they had been staying in a hotel a little further out, while Jonathan had been crashing at the Wheelers since Hopper had come back and he claimed it was a little too crowded over there. Nancy understood he was missing his younger brothers’ company.

Nancy decided to head over and see if Joyce needed any help rather than hovering over her brother and his friends. Nancy spends the next 15 minutes helping Joyce prepare crisps, dips and other snacks for everyone. She is stocking the cool box with cans of pop and bottles of beer when the garden is filled with voices as the other kids finally come rushing through the house and into the garden.

It is a rush of voices as they all charge forward. Max heading straight for El, both girls squealing as they meet in a hug, nearly falling over each from the impact and it makes Nancy smile, she remembers when she was like that with Barb. Lucas follows and goes straight over to Mike and Will to greet them with a high five, Erica is close behind him and complaining about how nerdy everyone else is which makes Nancy chuckle.

She watches Dustin as he heads over towards Steve, moaning about the older male not picking them up so he didn’t get to ride shotgun, Steve just smiles and shrugs his shoulders before greeting the younger one in their signature high five. Nancy can’t help but smile at it, she still isn’t sure how their strange little friendship developed but she admires it and admires the way Steve is with Dustin and all the other children.

Following the clang of children emerges the girl that Nancy believes is called Robin. Nancy hasn’t had much interaction with the other female, they don’t really have anything in common apart from the fact they were involved in the drama presented to them from the upside down and had a few mutual acquaintances.

Nancy watches the other female, watches her roll her eyes as she follows Dustin’s path and heads over to Steve.

“Hey dingus your children are little shitheads.” She says, but even Nancy can pick up on the fond tone to her voice, she watches as the other girl snatched the half-drunk bottle of beer that Steve was holding, taking a large gulp before sitting down on a deck chair close to Steve and Hopper, not giving the beer back and Steve didn’t look like her cared either as he just began a conversation with Dustin.

Nancy doesn’t know much about the other girl, but Nancy had found herself agreeing with many who have expressed confusion regarding her and Steve’s relationship the past year. Nancy knows that she shouldn’t stereotype, especially after everything she has witnessed and experienced, but Robin and Steve just don’t seem like a pair who would go together.

Nancy has barely had a conversation with Robin, but she knows from observations around school that her and Robin are very different. She knows that Robin is in band and that is who she spends her time with at school, who she sits with at lunch time. Nancy knows that the other girl has some of the highest scores in their year, graduating at the top and that she took 3 languages.

Nancy knows that Robin isn’t into the stuff the majority of the females in their year were into, Robin doesn’t care about her appearance like most. She never wears any makeup; her hair is often just piled up on top of her hair in a messy bun and she is usually wearing some high waisted jeans paired with old band shirts. Robin is cultured, knows things that other people have never heard of.

Whereas Steve is basically the walking definition of prom king - and not just because he was actually prom king. Steve had been the head of school at one point, girls wanted to be on his arm and guys wanted to be his friend, sure it had subsided slightly during his senior year but not drastic enough that everyone forgot the power of Steve Harrington.

For a long time, he cared significantly about what people thought about him, he wanted to be liked and well known. Even now he always wanted to look his best, he spent 15 minutes just on his daily hair routine and always thought carefully about what he looked like and what clothes he could wear in order to accentuate that. His favorite possession was his car and Nancy knew it helped Steve look good and adds to the appeal of dating him. Everyone wants a guy with a car.

Steve is kind hearted, loyal and had a great sense of humor. He was brave and protective, but he wasn’t the brightest person in the world. He had street smarts and was able to talk his way out of situations and makes plans to keep everyone safe, but he never shined when it came to his school work and lessons. He hadn’t got good grades during school and that had resulted in him sadly not getting accepted into any colleges he applied to. He wasn’t very cultured, he liked whatever was popular, what everyone else liked.

Him and Robin for all intents and purposes were exact opposites.

But they were also inseparable. More so than her and Steve ever we’re when they were dating, she briefly thinks this could be because she was never too invested in her relationship with Steve, she was more interested in the mystery photographer who was too wrapped up in his family life to consider dating at the time.

Nancy has watched Robin rush down the school steps and pretty much bounce into the passenger side of Steve’s burgundy BMW most afternoons. Every now and then when they all would meet up as some sort of solidarity to those fighting with the upside down she watched as they stuck together like glue, as Steve and Robin would both light up when engaged in conversation with each other. Had heard through the grape vine that the pair had made a job pact and that is what resulted in them both working at Family Video.

Nancy finishes stocking the cooler and heads back inside, seeing if Joyce needed anymore help. She returns to the pool 10 minutes later when everything with the snacks are all done and Joyce is finally finished in the kitchen.

She thought about maybe going over to Robin, finally strike up a conversation with the only other female in her age. But when she renters the garden she notices Robin is in a deep conversation with Steve who had took a seat in a deck chair by her side and Nancy doesn’t feel like breaking up the conversation because she wouldn’t know what to say anyway, so instead she grabs a beer for herself and one for Jonathan and heads over to her boyfriend whose sat off to the side chatting with Will, Mike and Lucas.

The atmosphere in the garden is nice, for the first time in a long time it feels like something has lifted, like the invisible hold that the upside down has had on them for the past few years has finally gone. The chatter flows easily between them all and everyone has bright smiles on their faces.

Nancy spends a lot of the night observing, she is close with her brother and she is close with Jonathan and Will but apart from that she didn’t really have relationships with the other party members. Sure, she felt she was on good terms with everyone and she hoped they would reach out to her if they ever needed any help, but she wasn’t sure she would call the kids friends, not in the same way Steve would.

She admires the way her ex is with the party, he is great with all of the children. He goes around, engaging in conversation with them all, cracking jokes and offering them drinks and snacks. He is a natural and part of it warms Nancy’s heart. She notices Robin is good with them as well, not on the same level as Steve. But she spends a significant amount of time conversing with Erica about something, and then engages in a conversation with Dustin and Will for some time as well.

Hopper manages to cook the food easily and without any hassle, none of the sausages are burnt and all of the burgers are cooked perfectly. He won’t let anyone help, shoos away both Joyce and Steve when they offer assistance, but he manages it himself without problems and so they can all eat at the same time.

They eat gathered together, multiple people per sun lounger so they can all laugh and converse together. Nancy sits with her shoulder touching Jonathan and Mike, with El sat on the other side of Mike, curled into his side. Steve sits in the lounger next to them, Robin crowded into him on one side and Dustin on his other side. Erica is sat beside Robin, pretending to be annoyed that she has to share her space with the others but Nancy can see the small smile that graces the face of the younger Sinclair. Lucas, Max and Will are sat shoulder to shoulder on a third lounger while Joyce and Hopper occupy the deck chairs Steve and Robin has occupied earlier, a little way from the rest of the group.

The sun starts to set and the air grows cool, goosebumps rising on her skin at the drop-in temperature. Steve offers round sweatshirts for anyone who doesn’t have one to wear. Nancy pulls on one of Jonathan’s that he keeps in the back of his car, keeping the chill at bay.

When the sun has finally set, the sky finally black and the only lighting is the one coming from Steve’s garden lights, illuminating the place. Hopper hands out drinks, most of the teenagers have beer while all the kids have soft drinks of some sort, before raising his drink for a toast, settling his arm around Joyce before he begins to speak. Nancy curls herself into Jonathan’s side, wrapping her arm around his waist while he wraps his around her shoulders. She watches as Robin wraps her arm around Steve’s arm before letting her head come to fall on his shoulder as Steve’s comes down to rest on the top of her head.

Hopper starts the speech by thanking everyone for helping get him out of the underground Russian lab, particularly thanking Steve and Jonathan who had got trapped their themselves and then basically dragged Hopper out 3 days later. He thanks them all for the solidarity and bravery they have shown over the years, how hard they have worked just to keep the upside down at bay, preventing it from taking any more lives than it already did. Then he gets to the hard part, the moment when Nancy’s breathe hitches and tears spring to her eyes.

“We need to think about those we lost as well, those whose lives were sacrificed in our fights, those who we sadly could not save.” Hopper says, his face showing pain as well,

“We think about our best friends who were sadly innocent parties that knew nothing about the world.” He says, nodding towards Nancy and she feels the tears start, just silent ones that fall down her face innocently, she looks away briefly, meets Steve’s eye across from her. The male nods his head slightly towards her and Nancy can see the tears in his own eyes.

She knows that Steve still carries the weight and the guilt of Barb. He was always better than her at hiding it all, covering it up like a mask but it is still there. She knows he feels responsible for her death because it was his party she was attending, if he hadn’t hosted the party and invited them over then Barb could very much be alive right now. Nancy doesn’t blame Steve, but she understands his guilt because she feels it too. She shares the nightmares and the trauma with Steve, and no matter how much anyone offers their sympathies or shares their own guilt, it is only her and Steve that really understand one another and the pain Barbs death caused.

“We think about our partners who sacrificed their lives to ensure the safety of their family.” Hopper continues, hugging Joyce in even closer and Nancy knows this time he is talking about Bob. Brave Bob who saved everyone else but was unable to save himself. Beside her Nancy hears Jonathan’s breathe hitch and watches as he pulls Will in for a hug, the younger boy with tears in his eyes. The entire Byers family had grown to love Bob, and even though Joyce is now happy with Hopper, it was sad to think about the life they could have had with Bob by their side.

“We think about our brothers who were in the wrong place and the wrong time and fell victim to the hideous monster.” He says, and Nancy casts her eyes towards Max as she knows Hopper is talking about Billy. She watches the young red head raise her hand to grip onto the necklace that was once a permanent fixture around Billy’s neck and now was a permanent fixture around Max’s; she watches as Steve pulls her into his side for a quick hug before letting Lucas take the lead in comforting his girlfriend.

Billy is a hard one because he was the biggest arsehole that Hawkins had ever seen. He was not a nice person, he enjoyed the misery of others and didn’t care about causing others pain. He had threatened Lucas more times than anyone could count, intimidated Max on a regular basis and had beaten Steve within an inch of his life two years back.

But he was still Max’s brother and he still did not deserve everything that happened in those last few days of his life. No one deserved to meet their fate after been possessed and controlled by the evil power that was the mind flayer. Billy was a lot of things, a douchebag, a selfish arsehole. But he wasn’t a cold-hearted killer, which is what the monster had reduced him too.

No matter how many awful things you have done in your past, no one deserves to meet their end in the way Billy did. Sure, in the end he sacrificed himself in order to save El in one of the most selfless acts he had ever completed, but at the end of the day, he shouldn’t have needed to be in a position in which he needed to sacrifice himself.

Nancy had overheard Mike when conversing with his friends about how Max had found an old diary of Billy’s that had shed some light on his behavior. It had never made up for what he did or justified his actions, but it had shown that maybe he wasn’t as bad as what everyone thought, and Nancy couldn’t help but feel like the older male should’ve had the chance to show the real side to himself instead of been meet with a gruesome end.

Hoped went on to talk quickly about Murray who had died just a few weeks ago, caught in the crossfire as they attempted to save Hopper from the Russians. Nancy felt the sadness that always filled her when she was reminded that each time they had fought with the upside down they had lost someone. But she always felt relief for all the members stood in the back garden right now, they were all alive and well, they all got to live their lives and that counted for something.

After the speech, Joyce decided to start tidying up a little bit, with Hopper agreeing to help and so the pair headed inside, leaving the teenagers and kids outside with just themselves for a bit. Sometimes Nancy felt weird referring to the party as kids considered they weren’t really kids anymore. They were teenagers now, they were just one year younger than Nancy had been when she came over to this house and everything started, they had just completed their first year of high school and were getting ready for sophomore year.

They all sat down on the sun loungers with drinks in hand, Nancy had been drinking beer all night just like Jonathan, Steve and Robin and was starting to feel a slight buzz. But not a buzz high enough that she felt drunk or anything. Nancy was aware that Jonathan had drank significantly less beer than everyone else, while Steve and Robin had drunk more and were verging on tipsy.

Steve turned up the stereo slightly, it had been pumping out music all afternoon but only quietly, but he turned it up now so it filled through the garden more. Steve’s house was pretty deserted and Nancy knew that his closest neighbor wouldn’t be able to hear the music blasting out.

The initial cords of _Come On Eileen_starting through the speakers and Steve, who had yet to return to his seat, started to nod his head in time to the song. As the first verse kicked into life he started to dance around a little while the others just snickered, Nancy trying to cover her smile with her hand at the sight of her ex dancing around goofily. It was nice to see him like this, loose and happy.

He danced over and reached his hand out for Robin who was openly chuckling at Steve’s dancing. Nancy didn’t expect the other girl to take up his offer and so was surprised when Robin eagerly took Steve’s hand and allowed him to pull her up off the lounger. The pair began to dance around together and by the first course they were all but jumping about the garden and singing off pitch while the others watched in states of shock and amusement.

They watched as the second verse started and Steve reached forward for Dustin, pulling the younger boy up to join the duo in the dance, Dustin going happily with a bright smile. Watched as Robin followed his lead and reached for Erica, pulling her up and despite the protests of the younger girl Nancy sees the bright smile on her face and she watches her dance with Robin. Soon the four of them are jumping about the garden, laughing and singing loudly and off key while everyone else just laughed and Nancy heard Jonathan mutter about how he wished he had his video camera to capture this.

As the song came to an end Nancy watches as Steve wraps his arms tight around Robins waist lifting her off the ground slightly and jumping into the pool with her. Robin lets out a stretch, Nancy isn’t sure if it’s one of despair or delight as the pair go under for a brief moment; but when they resurface and both of them are laughing she knows the other girl isn’t mad.

Dustin quickly follows and jumps into the pool behind the pair, and then Erica with a roll of her eyes jumps in as well. The four laughing and splashing about in the pool. It seems to prompt the others and soon the others join them, Max pulling Lucas up and into the pool, followed in quick concession by El, Mike and Will.

It’s giving Nancy flashbacks, to the night when Tommy pushed Carol into the pool and followed straight after her. The action which had prompted Steve to push Nancy in and follow her before they messed around, splashing and dunking each other. It had been in good jest back then and she had laughed and enjoyed it. She hadn’t been aware of just what lay close by, lurking ready to attack at Barb. They weren’t aware of the photographer watching from the trees with a heavy heart at the teenagers having fun.

Nancy was aware of how much had improved since that faithful night, the company was significantly better than it had been back then. There was no arseholes or douchebags insight, no one trying to show off or trying to be someone they weren’t. It was pure, unfiltered happiness that filled the air. It was real, it was raw. Nancy didn’t follow the others in the pool, couldn’t bring herself to join them, and neither did Jonathan who instead stayed by her side. But she was happy to just watch everyone else goof off, splashing each other and laughing bright and loud.

Eventually everyone climbed out of the pool so that they had chance to dry off, wrapping up in towels that Joyce and Hopper helped Steve bring out; the air was still warm so they decided to stay outside for a little while, Steve’s parents had bought a fire burner at some point and so Hopper lit it up and they all gathered in chairs around it to dry off and stay warm. Most of the kids drifting into a slumber.

“So, Nancy, you all ready for college. Jonathan said you were got into Yale, congratulations.” Joyce says as she takes a quick puff on the cigarette she had just lit up. The topic of university hadn’t really come up with any of them, she had talked about it with Jonathan of course, but apart from that it had felt weird to talk to the others about college, what with everything else going on.

“Yeah, I move in just over three weeks. It feels crazy that it’s finally come around, many times over the past year I never thought it would really happen. It feels nice, the thought of getting out of Hawkins for a while.” Nancy replies with a smile, the thought of finally getting out of Hawkins is refreshing and liberating since she really did feel like she would never get to leave. For a while she couldn’t see a future outside of Hawkins.

“You need to get out of this shitty town for a while, leave it all behind and live your lives. That’s what I’ve been saying to Jonathan.” Joyce says with a smile as she brings the cigarette to her lips once more.

Jonathan is going to NYU, his dream college since he was young. Nancy had been thrilled for him when he got the acceptance letter, he had worked hard for his spot at the University and she knew he deserved it more than anything. Nancy wasn’t worried about their relationship, they had stayed together this year without living in the same town, they could do it during University as well, it wasn’t like they would be on the other side of the country from one another.

“What about you two, you kids heading anywhere after summer ends?” Hopper asks, drawing his attention to the other two teens in the garden. Steve and Robin were currently sat between Dustin and Erica, who were both sleeping, and sharing a cigarette, but they both sat up when addressed. Nancy was interested as well, she knew Robin had graduated with some of the highest grades in their year and so would assume the girl had got into a decent university. She wasn’t sure about Steve, he hadn’t got into college last year and she didn’t think he would have reapplied this year, maybe he planned to work with his dad? He had been working independently for a year now so maybe his dad was finally going to let him come work for his company.

“West Coast for us, I got into Berkeley so I’m heading down there in a few weeks and Steve’s coming with.” Robin answers with a smile as she pulls the sleeves of Steve’s borrowed sweatshirt over her hands.

“Did you get into college down there as well son?” Hopper asks, directing his question at Steve.

“No sir, I didn’t get the grades to get into any of the colleges I applied for. My dad offered me some work with him, said I could start working my way up now that I’ve shown I can be independent enough to hold down a job on my own. But I don’t fancy working for him, not yet at least. I feel I need to get away, find myself and my own identity away from Hawkins before I even consider becoming part of my dad’s company.

I’ve saved up enough over the year that I’ll be able to afford rent on a shared apartment me and Robin found close to the campus so I’m going to head west with Robin, stay in California until either my savings run out or I get some work out there. I’m not really sure what I want to do career wise so thought it would be nice to get away, clear my head and make some new experiences.” Steve says with a smile before taking a puff from the cigarette Robin had handed him.

Nancy is shocked, she knew that Steve and Robin were steady but she didn’t realize they were steady enough for Steve to follow her across the country. She wasn’t even following Jonathan and they had been going steady a lot longer. She definitely thought it was good for Steve to get away, find himself and not just fall into a dead-end job with his dad. But she wasn’t sure following a girl when he was barely twenty years old was the right thing to do.

“That’s smart, I think everyone would benefit from getting away from this town for a while. Get a fresh perspective on everything after everything we’ve been through. Besides, your still young, you should live a little carelessly for a few years, make some bad decisions, have fun. That’s what your teen years and early twenties are for. You don’t want to get tied down so soon, become stuck where you don’t want to.” Hopper replies with a nod of acceptance.

“Yeah, I mean I’ll definitely miss this place on some level. Mainly these shitheads more than anything.” Steve continues, reaching out to ruffle Dustin’s hair as the younger male sleeps in the chair by Steve’s side, “and I’m pretty sure this one is in denial, the amount of times he has told me how the walkie talkies work and to ensure it’s always turned on and has working batteries is crazy. It’s like I haven’t been using he walkie system for years and like we won’t have a phone in the apartment for him to phone on.” Steve muses with a soft smile.

“They are just going to miss their favourite babysitter. It’s cute.” Robin adds in, leaning over to knock her shoulder against Steve’s with a smile of her own.

The conversation continues, Joyce asks Robin about her college and what she is going to be studying. She seems interested in the idea of California and asks a million questions, Steve invites them to come and visit him and Robin anytime they want, and Max, who has woke up from her own slumber, jokes about coming to visit and teaching them how to surf.

They all decide to spend the night at Steve’s; the adults and teenagers have all drank too much to drive and it’s too dark and late for anyone to think about walking home. He has enough rooms in his house for everyone, the kids all crash on sleeping bags in Steve’s living room like they have done multiple times when their D&D games have gone on a little too long or their movies nights have one to many movies for them to finish at a reasonable time.

Once the kids are asleep the others head upstairs, Hopper and Joyce take one room, closest to the stairway and effectively the children, while Nancy and Jonathan take the next one along the hallway while Steve and Robin disappear into the room Nancy knows is Steve’s.

It has been a long day; one Nancy has enjoyed immensely. She had laughed and smiled more than she can ever remembered. She may have had a few moments of flashbacks and guilt over what had happened here at the last gathering they had. But overall it had been a great night filled with love, friends and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many of you worked out which part of the first fic inspired this fic and where the reference was made? Feel free to leave comments. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, I've discovered that I enjoy writing from Nancy's POV, I'm not sure if it's because I feel I can get the best outsiders perspective from Nancy or what, but I definitely have a feeling it's not my last time writing from Nancy's POV, or in this universe. I already have some ideas in my mind inspired by sentences in both this fic and my last one so I will see how it goes. 
> 
> In regards to Billy, I hope everyone found this okay. I personally loved Billy's character as an antagonist and I had high hopes of a redemption for him. I do not feel we got that in anyway. I feel what we got with Billy's character and the information about his family was a start of a redemption and it made for pretty good building blocks, but his redemption still had a long way to go in order to become a character you could feel empathy for, a character that could have some justification for his character and behaviour.
> 
> Anyway, if you like the story, comments and kudos are appreciated. If you want to chat, you can also find me on tumblr at mrjacobsantiagos. Thank you.


End file.
